Lingering Memories
by Cerulean Leader
Summary: Even after two years after parting ways, Arrietty and Shawn are still thinking about each other. Implied ArriettyxSho, but whatever. One-Shot.


**Lingering Memories**

_**by Cerulean Leader**_

_****__**ø,,ø¤º°°º¤ø,**__**Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ**__**,**__**ø¤º°°º¤ø**__**,,**__**ø**_

******Disclaimer: I do not own Arrietty.**

* * *

"Arrietty…" he murmured in his sleep, tossing around in his sleep. It had been a while since the little brunette had been forced away from the home of his Aunt Jessica with her family after Pod and Homily; Arrietty's parents, had decided it would be best in order to stay with other Borrower's.

Shawn woke up with a start, breathing a little irregularly. Looking around his room, he realized he was back at his own house in the suburbs that at Aunt Jessica's in the country. Sighing, he pushed his covers back and rubbed his brown eyes, moving out of bed and towards the kitchen to take a glass of water.

It had been at least two years since Arrietty Clock had made her way into his life for only a short period of time, before leaving almost instantly. Since then, the tiny beauty had haunted his dreams. Why did she have to go? His mind then drifted to the last time he saw her, when they last said goodbye and her tears had landed gently on his index finger. Sighing he sipped the beverage slowly, still thinking about Arrietty, looking out of the dark window and at the stars.

* * *

Arrietty Clock sat silently in the middle of a clearing where her family had moved to after leaving the former residence. They had resided under the floorboards of a little cottage, and their new home was roughly the same, it just didn't have the same charm or memoirs the other one held. Clutched in her hands was a slip of parchment, a little frayed around the edges showing how old it was. It was the first message Shawn had delivered to her after she had accidently dropped a sugar cube the first time she had gone Borrowing.

It was in the middle of the night where she was as well, and Arrietty stared up at a particularly bright star, reminding her a bit of Shawn's detirmination. _'That sounds a little bit corny.'_ she thought with a small giggle, her gaze then moving to the paper. She wondered how her human bean friend was doing now. Had his heart sugery gone well? How was he doing now?

"I hope you're doing okay, Shawn." she said out loud, looking at the star again. "Do you still remember me? I haven't forgotten about you..."

* * *

Once he placed the glass down, Shawn sighed as ran a hand through his dark hair. He had let it grow a little longer in the past two years, since after his surgery, and now sat above his shoulders, a little uneven at the back. He didn't care about his carers disapproval of the hairstyle, he liked it. He reached into the pocket of his pajama pants and held up a pink hairclip, the same one Arrietty had given him when they had parted ways.

_'Since I'm now fourteen, that would make Arrietty sixteen...'_ he thought. _'What would it be like if she became a human? If only.'_ he chuckled sadly.

Now, whenever Shawn got the chance, he always went to visit Aunt Jessica in order to look about the Borrower's old belongings. He had convinced the old woman to let him take the dollhouse back home with him, much to Haru's annoyance. She had originally been surprised with the request, but Aunt Jessica gave it to him with a warm smile.

_'We'll meet again some day soon, Arrietty. I promise you that.' _Shawn said firmly in his head, closing his eyes as an image of her descended into his mind.

* * *

**_'We'll meet again some day, Arrietty. I promise you that.'_**

Arrietty blinked in surprise as this quote managed to float its way into her head. It sounded like Shawn's voice, soft and detirmined as ever. Was... he really thinking about her right at that very moment?

She hoped it really was him. So, with that little piece of faith lit in her heart, she walked back to her home with the largest smile on her face anyone had seen in a long time. Not that anyone was awake to see it, anyway.

* * *

**A/N: This movie just became available here in my country, and I'm proud to say that it is officially one of my favourite movies, competing with Spirited Away for first place. It's an absolutely beautiful movie, and I'm dying to read the book. I touched my heart, and I loved it straight away. **

**I decided to write this, because I think that even though they're apart Shawn and Arrietty would still be thinkin about each other. I hope you like it, I basically through this together in a matter of twenty minutes. But I still like it, anyway. XD**

**Word Count: 736**

**~CL**


End file.
